Fierce Legacy
by Bloodredalchemist
Summary: Sequel to Dark Link Rising. Link and Zelda travel to the country of Orus, where strange things are happening, and history is repeating itself once more...


**Uhhhhhhhhh..well sorry for the crappy, lame ending for Dark Link Rising...but I really wanted to get started on this... and my Naruto fanfic...mainly to get to the ummmm...ultimate 6 year old ninja soccer showdown...and I really was finding it hard thinking of anything to really write for that part...besides that...soooooooo this is 6 years after Brynna turned back time. Link and Zelda are currently travelling the world, mainly because Zelda forced Link to take her with him...You all know how pushy she is with that sort of thing...**

* * *

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you…" Link said, eyeing the mush on the plates before them.

"Why not?" asked his companion, looking at him coquettishly.

"Stop that, or people will start thinking otherwise about you…" he hissed softly. The red-eyed teen in front of him slouched back into his chair with a grace far too elegant for a place like this. The Princess was terrible at hiding in a crowd, and here she wasn't the one who stuck out!

"What's so bad about it? It looks fine to me," blinked the disguised Princess.

"If you eat that, you're going to have to uncover your face," smirked Link, "Which that inn girl has been dying to see, if I'm not mistaken…" he smiled enjoying the shocked expression in Sheik's eyes. Zelda's male appearance seemed quite popular amongst the ladies, probably because of the way 'Sheik' covered his face. Girls probably had fantasies about what he looked like beneath the mask…which positively grossed both him and Zelda out of many establishments.

"Secondly," he said his voice growing serious, "Those four guys there have been watching us for some time now…" glancing with an almost careless manner across the room. Four red-eyed stares met him for a fraction of an instant.

"How are you sure they're watching _us_?" asked Sheik.

"Because, there are three gorgeous girls by the fireplace, and everyone, except for those four, are staring at them," he said, swirling his cup around, eyeing distastefully the dark particles spinning within the water.

"So you think it's been tampered with?"

"No, I just think it looks nasty," he answered dismissively, pushing his plate aside. The mush was an odd colour, it bubbled, and he could've sworn that it squeaked when he had prodded it with a fork…what was this supposed to be anyway? Soup? And if it was, why had he been given a fork? Who ate soup with a fork???

"But those guys have been staring in our direction for over twenty minutes…" he spoke in a low whisper, "Possibly on account of me sticking out in this place…"

"Bet you five rupees that they're not."

"Sure you want to take that bet Sheik?"

"I'm confident in my observation skills," smiled Sheik's red eyes.

The scrape of wood upon wood caused Link to slowly draw his sword closer to himself. They needed to be ready to fight at an instant if things got nasty.

"Well, we're about to find out who wins…" he noted softly to his friend as the four Sheikah men got up from their table.

8.8.8

They had come upon this land by accident while traveling through Termina Field…somehow…Mostly due to navigational errors made by the Princess. Link had learned the hard way to, NEVER ARGUE with the Princess of Hyrule, even when she was wrong.

The two of them had come to the land of Orus, the last stronghold of the red-eyed Sheikah race. For a people supposed to have been wiped out hundreds of years ago, they seemed to be doing quite well. Looking at the faces around them, it looked as if the Sheikah blood was still strong. With eyes, ranging from brown to vivid blood red, and hair colours going from Link's own golden blond to platinum white. "Impa would be glad to know that they're not all gone…" Sheik had said, smiling.

Sometimes, when they were trekking, or pausing for a moment to catch their breaths, the Princess would pull down the bandages that covered her face, just to feel the sun on her face, as she said. Looking at Sheik's full face, Link knew that the Princess didn't truly look like a man. Her face was far too delicately shaped and featured. But Link knew from experience, that Hyrule's Princess, was far from delicate. She was quite good at fighting and was a deft hand at magic. Link had been trying to teach her to use a sword, but she was hopeless at anything but medium to long-range attacks. Her martial arts weren't as good as his or Impa's, but they would do against a common bandit.

Despite all her skills, Link still worried about her. She had little experience in the real world, even though she had, hypothetically, spent 7 years out there. But as a Sheikah, she would've been given a wide berth, and during her stint as a 'servant of Ganondorf' she'd have been given an even bigger one.

"We've been looking for you…"said one of the men, standing in front of their table. Link smirked silently at the Princess. She owed him five rupees. She should've learned that Link had what seemed to be supernatural luck when it came to gambling.

"Did you think disguising yourself as a man would stop us?" continued the man. Link's smirk vanished quickly. How would they know about the princess?!

"It was wrong of you to disobey and refuse his lordship's commands…"

Okay, so it was probably mistaken identity. Best thing to do in these situations was prove that you weren't they were looking for. He really did not feel like getting into a fight so early in the morning…

"Hey buddy, I think you've got the wrong person…" Link started, standing up, as did Sheik.

"And you've even gone to the Hylians…" snarled one man. "Traitor!" spat another.

Hylian? Oh yeah, that was him…He still found it hard to see himself as anything but Kokiri, a child of the forest…even after seven hypothetical and six real years…Well as the expression went, you can take the child out of the forest, but not the forest out of the child…

"Well, I don't know who you're looking for, but I can assure you, my friend here, is a man…" said Link, in his most negotiating voice.

"Prove it."

Actually…he couldn't prove it…the glint of light on steel caught his attention. Sheik had already armed himself, and had three needles in between his fingers at the ready. His thoughts exactly…They'd have to fight their way out of this blasted inn…

"Um….well…HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" shouted Link loudly, pointing behind the four men.

Like a bunch of idiots, they turned, at which Link slammed one into the ground with a spin kick and Zelda threw needles into the rest. Grabbing his sword and bag, they ran out the door.

8.8.8

Tori didn't really know what to do, as she watched from the corner of her eyes the scene unfolding behind her. It was obvious that those men were after her, and that those two unfortunate souls had just gotten the entire Orutian Guard sent after them. She should help them, since it was pretty much her fault for their troubles. But getting involved would confirm everyone's suspicions…and she didn't want to admit it to herself…about what she was…what she would do… and what she'd become…

She sighed, standing up. Everything really would be better for everyone if she didn't exist.

8.8.8

There were three sudden shrill whistle blasts…Shoot…Running, Link and Sheik found themselves in a wide open, empty town square. Not an ideal place when trying to hide. Unfortunately, they were at a very large disadvantage, not knowing the city whatsoever, it would be easy to get caught.

"This way!" a soft voice to their right called. Sheik glanced towards Link who simply shrugged. Not like they had much of a choice. Without a word, they both dashed towards the direction of the voice.

A hooded and cloaked figure in black was there waiting for a moment. As soon as they were close, their unexpected friend began to run into the alleyways.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Sheik.

"Who said I'm helping you? I am simply running from two dangerous criminals," answered their cloaked guide, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh."

Well, that was one way to look at things…

"We are seeking refuge from the authorities in the forests, where the cover will be infinitely superior and more useful for hiding from clumsy soldiers who don't know the terrain well," answered Link, phrasing his statement in the same manner as their guide.

"What a coincidence…" the guide started to say when an arrow zipped by to bury its point in a wall not two inches away from their guide's nose.

"I hope you can fight. I fail to see another option," he stated.

Link sighed regretfully. It had been fun speaking cryptically. Sheik shook his head at him. Sheesh, trust the Princess not to approve of his way of having fun. Well, it was early in the morning, maybe this would suffice as morning exercise.

8.8.8

"I can't see them…" the Hylian boy growled softly, just for his companion to hear.

"Two to the right…One to the left, and there are more on the rooftops…" was the calm reply.

"Nothing flashy alright?" grinned the blue-eyed man.

"Second watch for a week says I hit them first…"

"No fair, you're a long range fighter, I'm close combat…"

"What? Unwilling to take the bet?"

"Fine. Deal. You still owe me five rupees!"

These two were so laid back right before a fight…either they were extremely experienced or exceptionally naïve…Tori was hoping for the former.

8.8.8

Alright now…there was no way she was going to lose to Link, or she'd be the one constantly on second watch…At first she thought he had been kidding when he said 'winner takes all' that first time…but he hadn't. Link was the one person in all of Hyrule who treated her as if she wasn't a Princess, but as an equal...

Readying her needles, she glanced out of the corner to confirm her targets. Then, jumping high up into the air, she threw her needles…She'd be winning this bet…

Suddenly, as she was landing, she saw Link jump up and deflect all of her needles. What was he doing?!? Zelda noticed that he was grinning the entire time…oh he wouldn't dare…He smirked at her. As he spun his sword around in mid air, he smacked all of her targets off of the roof tops.

"I win," he grinned when he landed perfectly in a fighter's crouch.

"You cheated…"

"I still win…" he answered, quickly dispatching off one of the attackers. There were more than four of them now…They'd probably gotten reinforcements. Their guide was merely standing nearby, not really moving at all…and none of the soldiers seemed to be going after him either. Was that person invisible or something? Glancing towards the man, Zelda noticed that he was armed with a strange sword…it looked like a katana.

This person was armed and probably skilled enough to use their weapon…but why wasn't he fighting? Could it possibly be that they were led into a trap? There was something about this guy…

8.8.8

This was ridiculous…how many of these people were there?!? Link actually started to kill some of these people by accident now. At first he had only tried to incapacitate them, but now he was getting tired, and killing blows were easier to deal than precise hits to the nervous system. They all seemed to be wearing uniforms of a sort, he guessed they served this place's lord or such…He wondered who they were looking for, and why…

"Link! Behind you!" shouted Sheik, before ducking a swipe from a man's sword. Immediately Link whirled around to see an enormous man with a large axe. Reacting instantly, he grabbed their guide and jumped away.

Just his bloody luck…to get stuck fighting an Iron Knuckle in the middle of a city, of all places…

"You okay?" he asked the cloaked man, who nodded weakly. Grim faced, he turned to face the Iron Knuckle. He was caught completely off guard when he turned to find the monster in mid-swing of its axe…

Instead of feeling the sharp pain of an axe carving into his skin, Link felt no pain whatsoever…just bright light…Maybe he was dead…Slowly his vision returned, and he quickly corrected his previous assumption that his life had ended. Looking around he saw that all of the Sheikah soldiers who had attacked them were all dead…Not two feet away from him were three gorgeous girls.

The three looked nothing alike. One girl was tall and slim, with long wavy bright blue hair; the other short and round, and had bright green hair that looked like she had two giant pom-poms coming out of her head. The third girl had long red hair that was tied back into a long ponytail.

"D-Did you three do that?" he asked.

"No…" answered the green-haired one, holding a book, which she promptly opened and began to flip through.

"Just exactly what was that spell Tori? I don't think I've ever seen you do that one before…" she said, pulling out a quill and an ink pot from a bag she had hanging from her side.

"Tori?" echoed Link, turning around, looking for another girl. He looked towards Zelda for a hint, only to be given a blank stare. The other two odd-coloured-haired girls didn't seem to react…leaving the guide…

The cloak's dark hood had been blown back to reveal a silver-haired girl with blood-red eyes.

"WHAAAAAA???" exclaimed Link, surprised to see that their guide was a girl.

8.8.8

Just as she had suspected. Zelda merely crossed her arms and lay back against the wall.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice…" she said, staring at Link.

Link was a very straightforward type of guy. He acted straightforward, his manner was straightforward, and he…needed to be told things straight forwardly… At least his fighting style wasn't that way…

"S-Shut up Sheik!!" stammered her friend, scratching the back of his head.

"You didn't…" she sighed.

"…Well you're on watch for the next two weeks, and you owe me…1256 rupees now, with that last bet." He answered after a short silence.

_Why that lousy…!!!?!??!!!_

Zelda was sooo going to let him have it…

8.8.8

Standing up, Tori looked towards the three girls who had just shown up. The look she gave them was purely venomous.

"Din, Nayru, Farore…why did you guys follow me?" she asked softly.

Din was waving happily, Farore was scribbling rapidly in her little notebook, and Nayru was simply standing there serenely.

"Well, when we saw the soldiers, we kind of guessed they were after you…"

"GO HOME!!!" she shouted at all three of them, "STOP FOLLOWING ME AND JUST GO HOME!!!" she yelled at them, before suddenly dropping to her knees and clutching her head in pain.

"Ummmmmm…well, you see, that's the reason why we followed you…" said Nayru softly, going over towards the dark-clad girl.

8.8.8

They all winced sympathetically as they heard Lord Skray yelling at the Captain of the Guard.

"Are you to tell me, that a little dancer girl, and two nobodies defeated twenty five of Orus' best, and one general...and that you FAILED??!"

Presently everyone was sincerely glad that they weren't Captain Treyan of the Castle guard, or one of the surviving soldiers that had been sent after a little girl…What did the lord of the kingdom want with her anyway? None of them had actually seen what this girl looked like…some were beginning to suspect that Lord Skray might be a womanizer of sorts…

"My failure was unacceptable milord…please tell me what punishment I should receive for such a humiliation to your name," said Treyan, staring straight at the ground in front of him.

Skray sighed. He never could stay mad at Treyan for long…the man was just too humble, and loyal…Too much so for his own good at times.

"Don't call me that…" he smiled softly at his longtime friend. "I guess it couldn't be helped…"

"No milord, it was entirely my fault…"

"The Fierce girl used her powers didn't she?" said Skray, interrupting his Captain. It wasn't really a question. Skray knew full well that the only person Treyan could ever lose to would be the incarnation of the Fierce Deity. His friend was the strongest man in the world, undefeated by any living man…it was fitting that the one person who had beaten him was a god.

"Yes milord…" admitted Treyan.

"Have we managed to locate their hideout?"

"No…None of the men are alive...we lost contact with all of them..."

Skray looked down at the ground for a long moment.

"Trey…do you think that I'm doing the right thing? Trying to capture the Fierce Deity's incarnation?" he asked.

Treyan nodded immediately. Of course it was. The Fierce Deity was evil, so it only made sense for them to be pursuing his manifestation.

"Even if it means having to directly attack the Oracles?"

The Captain of the Guard slowly nodded.

"It is for their own safety that we remove them from the company of the Fierce girl…" he said, "She will kill them…despite what that girl may be trying to do to stop it…for it has been already predicted…"

8.8.8

In the Beginning…before Time itself began. Three golden goddesses descended from the heaven's to create the world…Their names were Din, Nayru and Farore. The Three Great Goddesses of Creation…

Once the world was made, the Goddesses returned back to the heavens, leaving the Triforce within the Sacred Realm at their Exit Point…This divine power was left to govern the world and all its creatures, with Power, Wisdom and Courage. Embodiments of these three great powers were bestowed upon three lesser goddesses…The Oracles of Season, Ages and Secrets…And for a while, peace was in the young world…But all good times must come to an end…even for a world that did not know the meaning of evil…

As with all things, each has its opposite…Fire and Water, Earth and Wind, Light and Shadow, Life and Death…The same goes for the Goddesses…Majora, Onox, and the Fierce One…The Three Dark Gods, who have existed for as long as the Goddesses themselves. Upon the creation of our world, these Three Gods bestowed dark powers upon objects, and spread lies and rumors to encourage the discovery of their dark powers…All, except the Fierce One, whose powers of destruction rivaled the power of creation of all three Goddesses combined. The Ruler of the Underworld, and wielder of strange and spectacular powers, manifested himself and his powers within the people of the new young world, giving birth to the one that would be called Fierce Deity…

The Oracles fought together to defeat this darkness, and after years of struggle, managed to finally push the Fierce God back to the Spirit World from which he came…only after giving the greatest sacrifice they could offer to the Gods…

_When the Dead come back to life, and Time splits in two_

_When Time stops and the world once more holds a Hero,_

_When the Moon hangs over the world in peril,_

_I shall return, stronger and more powerful than ever…_

_-Chronicles of the Gods Book 243_

* * *

_**Yeah...me and my crappy naming skills...and my horrible, horrible prose/poetry...there's a reason why I failed the poetry unit in school...well 92 isn't a fail, but they really really stunk...OrangeKittyAlchemist-Sony will probably remember the FMA one...Yeah...Soooooo...I hope you enjoy this...because I enjoy writing it...and psychologically tormenting my characters...especially Tori...Sure none of that stuff is in this chapter, but you'll see just how mean I can be...BWAHAHAHAHA!! **_

_**Have fun in Washington, Sony!!! **  
_


End file.
